Sous les fleurs de cerisiers
by Blihioma
Summary: Allen vient de changer d'école. Mais on se demande bien pourquoi, puisque ses problèmes le suivent, ainsi que ces anciens camarades...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**_Chapitre 01 :_**

La sonnerie retentie et les élèves de l'école entrèrent dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre leurs salles de classes. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que le lycée avait commencé pour les élèves de premières. Lavi était un rouquin de 17 ans à l'œil droit vert et à l'œil gauche caché par un bandeau. Le lycée n'obligeait pas les élèves à porter d'uniformes et Lavi avait un jean délavé et un t-shirt rouge.

Lavi rejoignit donc sa classe, la 1-C, avec ses camarades et s'assit quand le professeur entra dans la salle. Komui, le professeur de physique-chimie, était un homme de 29 ans d'1 mètre 70, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux en amandes foncés.

« Bonjours les enfants, aujourd'hui un nouvel élève nous rejoins. Je vous demande d'accueillir Allen Walker qui finira l'année avec nous. »

Un jeune homme entra. Il avait des cheveux blancs qui s'arrêtaient presque aux épaules, des yeux bleus-argentés, une cicatrice rouge passant sur la face gauche de son visage et ses lèvres roses pâles étaient très attirantes. Ses traits étaient fins et efféminés, son corps élancé et sa silhouette fine.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 16 ans et j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. »

Son sourire fit craquer plus de la moitié des filles et même une partie des garçons de la classe rougir. Komui lui désigna la place à côté de Lavi et Allen s'avança dans les rangs pour s'assoir aux côtés de son nouveau voisin. Il se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un "bonjours" des plus chaleureux.

Lavi le détailla et remarqua l'uniforme de l'ancienne école du garçon aux cheveux blancs, c'était celui d'une école privée très réputée : il portait une chemise blanche et un pull aux manches s'arrêtant aux coudes noirs, il portait aussi une cravate noire et un pantalon noire tenu par une ceinture blanche. Aux pieds, il avait des chaussettes blanches et des mocassins noirs.

« Salut, moi c'est Lavi ! Bienvenu Allen. »

« Enchanté Lavi. je ne connais bas bien l'établissement, tu voudras bien me faire visiter l'école s'il te plaît ? »

« Avec plaisir, Allen. On commencera la visite à midi, ça te va ? »

« Ok. Encore merci. »

Lavi partagea son livre avec Allen pour l'aider à suivre les cours. Les quatre heures du matin passèrent rapidement. A la sonnerie de midi, Allen suivit Lavi dans les dédales des couloirs en mémorisant bien tout se que lui disait le rouquin.

Après cette rapide visite du lycée, ils se dirigèrent vers le self pour manger leur déjeuner. Sur leurs passages, toutes les filles se retournaient, murmuraient entre elles et gloussaient comme des cruches. Lavi se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais Allen ne soucia guère des demoiselles, il semblait avoir l'habitude ou alors il n'avait rien remarqué du tout.

Ils prirent leurs plateaux et s'assirent à une table vide. Il était déjà assez tard et la salle était presque vide, heureusement pour eux, leur professeur de français n'était pas là et ils avaient une heure de libre. Ils mangèrent rapidement leurs repas et Lavi conduisit Allen au panneau d'affichage des clubs.

Faire parti d'un club était la seule chose obligatoire dans cette école. Allen regarda les différentes propositions de clubs, mais rien ne semblait l'attirer. Lavi lui proposa donc de faire le tour des clubs pour l'aider à choisir. Ils prirent le chemin de celui d'arts martiaux.

Le capitaine refusa de voir entré un gamin tel qu'Allen avec un corps aussi frêle. Le club de natation mit en avant sa petite taille, car Allen était plus petit que les élèves normaux, un problème de croissance disait-il. Les clubs d'arts manuels ne furent même pas visités quand Allen apprit à Lavi ses déplorables facultés à faire quelque chose de minutieux avec ses mains.

Les deux seuls clubs qui correspondaient à Allen, étaient ceux de kendo et de musique. Allen avait déjà prit des cours de piano et il avait apprit le kendo pour se défendre. Lavi se demandait "se défendre de quoi ou de qui ?". Le club de kendo avait accepté de voir Allen les rejoindre, tout comme le club de musique qui avait justement besoin d'un pianiste.

Allen mit un peu de temps pour prendre une décision, mais il finit par opter pour le club de kendo. Il remplit la fiche d'inscription et fit connaissance avec les autres membres. Ils doutaient un peu de la capacité de savoir manier un sabre du jeune garçon, mais quand le capitaine le défia pour évaluer son niveau, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient, pour la plupart, aucune chance face à Allen.

Allen s'intégra facilement à la classe et il devint très bon amis avec Daisya Barry, Arystar Krory, Johnny Gill et Lavi. Les cours de l'après midi se passèrent calmement et dans la joie pour Allen qui ne pensait se faire des amis aussi vite.

Lavi, de son côté, appréciait beaucoup Allen, comme la plupart des élèves de l'école, mais il sentait émaner du blandinet, une sorte d'aura mystérieuse et un peu effrayante, le blandin semblait cacher plein de secrets et il ne parla pas une seule fois de son ancienne école, de ses histoires d'amours, de sa famille et de ses anciens camarades, malgré toutes les questions qu'on lui posait à ce sujet. Lavi et son intarissable curiosité, décidèrent de faire dire à Allen tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Mais cela s'annonçait être difficile vu comme le garçon semblait vouloir garder secret ses sujets...

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**_Chapitre 02 :_**

Link est un garçon aux cheveux blonds tressés d'1m72. Il est en 1-A et il sort avec Lenalee Lee, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts tenus par deux couettes de part et d'autre de sa tête. A midi, il la rejoignit et ils attendirent ensemble leur meilleur ami, Lavi. Pourtant, il ne vint pas à l'heure et à l'endroit prévu. Link l'attendait assis contre un arbre, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Les fleurs de cerisiers volaient au gré du vent. Je marchais dans une allée de cerisiers en fleurs. Soudain une chose blanche attira mon regard dans ce paysage rose. Un jeune garçon, je ne peux pas dire son âge, se tenait là, allongé sous un des arbres fleuris, un livre ouvert à côté de lui. Ses cheveux étaient étrangement blancs, un blanc pure comme sa peau pâle immaculée. Il dormait et son visage était calme. Je l'observais un moment, je venais de rentrer en seconde et je rentrais maintenant chez moi. En le regardant, mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Ses lèvres rosées m'attiraient, j'avais envie d'y gouter. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, je me penche vers lui et j'effleure ses lèvres. Je me relève aussitôt, j'ai chaud dans tout le corps et je m'enfui en courant._

« ...nk. Link ! »

Link rouvre les yeux et regarde sa petite amie qui l'appelle.

« Désolé Lenalee, tu disais ? »

« Tu es tout rouge, est ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, je trouve que Lavi en mets du temps pour nous rejoindre. »

« Il a peut être quelque chose à faire. Viens, allons manger. »

Link était tombé amoureux de ce mystérieux garçon, il avait eu le coup de foudre et encore aujourd'hui, il l'aimait. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était ses cheveux blancs, sa peau pâle et ses lèvres roses au gout tellement particulier.

Sur le chemin des bâtiments, Lenalee prit la main de Link. Tous les célibataires regardèrent avec envie les deux amoureux se rendre sur le toit de l'école. Lenalee embrassa Link, mais elle sentit qu'il était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

Depuis quelques temps, Lenalee sentait que son petit ami était de plus en plus dans la lune et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sur le toit, ils mangèrent tranquillement en n'espérant plus voir Lavi débarquer. Soit il devait faire une tâche demandé par un professeur, soit il avait été retenu par ses amis ou admiratrices.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Lenalee et Link décidèrent de passer prendre Lavi à sa classe. Ils arrivèrent au moment même où le rouquin quittait la salle en lançant :

« Salut tout le monde et à demain. »

« A demain Lavi » Lui répondirent toute la classe.

Link et Lenalee remarquèrent un petit groupe d'élève autour d'une personne. Ils ne purent apercevoir l'élève qui était centre d'attention et partirent donc en compagnie de Lavi.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? » Demanda Link.

« Tu veux dire à l'instant ou à midi ? »

« Tu te souviens déjà que nous avions rendez-vous, c'est déjà ça... » Soupira Lenalee.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » S'écria Lavi.

« Alors ? » Repris Link.

« Il y a un nouvel élève qui est arrivé ce matin et je lui ai fait visiter l'école. » Expliqua Lavi.

« Et c'est ce même élève, autour de qui les autres étaient agglutinés ? » Questionna Lenalee.

« Ouais, c'est surtout parce qu'il est mignon. Il pourra souffler dans deux ou trois jours. » Rigola Lavi.

« Moi je le plains. Ça doit pas être facile... » Compatissait Lenalee.

« Demain je vous le présenterais, si vous le voulez. » Leur proposa Lavi.

Link et Lenalee acceptèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain à la pause de midi sur le toit, comme à leur habitude.

Arrivé chez lui, Link repensa au nouvel élève dont il était sûr d'avoir aperçu les cheveux d'un blanc tel la neige. L'image du jeune homme rencontré un an auparavant lui revint en tête et il plongea de nouveau dans ses souvenirs pour essayer de mieux se rappeler du visage de son premier amour.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il reçut un coup de fil de Lavi pour lui demander s'il allait bien : il venait d'avoir Lenalee au téléphone et elle lui avait raconté les absences répétées de son amour. Link le rassura en lui disant que quelque chose l'avait tracassé pendant la journée et que ce n'était rien de grave.

Au environ de 22h, Link s'endormit et en rêvant du jeune homme des cerisiers et le nouvel élève aux cheveux blancs.

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**_Chapitre 03 :_**

Allen se leva au environ de 5h du matin et commença à se préparer. Il prit une douche rapide et il fit son sac pour la journée. Lavi l'avait appelé hier soir pour le prévenir de préparer un panier repas pour ce midi. Allen prépara des sandwichs, une salade de crudités et mit dans le panier des gâteaux tout juste sortis du four. Il rangea ensuite le panier dans son sac d'école et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner.

A 6h45, Allen entra dans la chambre de sa mère pour la réveiller. Celle-ci se lava et s'habilla. Elle partit prendre son petit déjeuner avec son fils. Pendant le repas, le silence quotidien était présent, quand la femme commença à parler. Elle parlait tellement, qu'Allen ne put rien dire ou faire, à part écouter le monologue de sa mère.

Plus elle parlait, plus Allen devenait nerveux : quand sa mère parlait autant, c'est qu'elle était stressée et qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer son stress. Or, généralement, ce n'était en parlant qu'elle finissait par ce calmer. Et ce que redoutait le plus Allen arriva : sa mère se leva et commença à lui crier dessus. Elle parlait si vite qu'Allen ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait.

Pour la femme, Allen ne l'écoutait pas ou bien il se fichait complètement de ce qu'elle disait, puisqu'il ne réagissait pas. Elle s'approcha de son fils pour le punir, comme une mère doit le faire quand son enfant ne l'écoute pas, pensait-elle. Elle commença alors à gifler Allen, dont les joues devinrent rouges et dont la lèvre se fendit, puis elle le tapa aux bras et au torse, lui laissant des bleus. Finalement, elle se saisit du couteau posé sur la table et frappa Allen avec.

Celui-ci s'enfuit que quand elle brandit l'arme. La femme réussit cependant à lui faire quelques entailles aux bras et au visage. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il se dirigea vers le supermarché à côté de leur appartement. Là-bas, il acheta des pansements et du gel froid pour ses bleus.

Quand il arriva à l'école, il avait des pansements sur le visage et sur les bras, ainsi que des bleus déjà violets aux bras également. Lavi, qui l'attendait à l'entrée du portail, s'exclama :

« Qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé ? »

« Oh rien de grave, je suis tombé sur des cailloux. » Mentit Allen.

« Si tu le dis... »

Lavi n'en demanda pas plus, pour l'instant, voyant qu'Allen ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur salle de classe. Ils avaient en premier, deux heures de Géographie avec Tiedoll, puis une heure et demi de chimie avec Komui. La matinée parut interminable pour Lavi qui avait hâte de présenter Allen à ses meilleurs amis. Le blandinet était un peu stressé. Après le TP de chimie, Allen se rendit à l'infirmerie pour mieux se soigner de sa "chute sur des pierres". Comme Lavi, l'infirmière ne demanda pas la véritable raison de ses blessures, car elle avait reçu un mot de l'ancienne école du blandin.

Quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, Lavi et Allen étaient sur le toit et attendaient sagement Link et Lenalee. Enfin, c'était Allen qui attendait sagement, car Lavi avait décidé de le cuisiner pour découvrir ses secrets.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il restait encore des endroits aussi tranchants à Tokyo. »

« C'est de ma faute aussi, je n'aurais pas du me promener sur la plage en connaissant ma maladresse légendaire. » Déclara Allen comme une récitation.

« Alors comme ça, tu habites près d'une plage de pêche. » Nota Lavi.

« Oui, enfin, je passe par là pour respirer l'air de la mer. » Continua Allen, conscient de l'interrogatoire qu'il subissait.

« Hm. Ça doit faire une sacrée trotte de là-bas au lycée. »

« Je fais un tour par la plage et ensuite je prends le bus. »

« Et c'était comment ton ancienne école ? » Interrogea Lavi.

« ... Tu passes du coq à l'âne, tu t'en étais rendu compte ? » Railla Allen.

« Et donc ? Comment ça se passait... »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Link et Lenalee arrivèrent. Lavi se leva et salua ses deux amis. Allen se leva et arriva vers les trois amis.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Allen Walker. »

« Lenalee Lee, bienvenu ici. » Lenalee lui fit la bise.

« Howard Link... » Il serra la main que lui tendait Allen et son éternel sourire.

Il sembla replonger dans ses pensées en apercevant Allen. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs, à la peau immaculée et aux lèvres rosées se superposa sur Allen. Link hésita et scruta les yeux bleus-argentés d'Allen. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. La situation ne permettait pas qu'il avoue son amour à Allen. Parce que oui, il était sûr, qu'Allen était celui qu'il avait vu sous le cerisier il y a une année. Tant que le blandinet ne serait pas au courant de la situation ambigüe dans laquelle se trouvait Lenalee, Lavi et lui-même, il ne pourrait pas l'aimer et cela attristait grandement le blond.

De son côté, Allen trouvait Link mignon, mais il n'était pas son genre. Il voulait tout de même faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Allen était gay et il en était conscient depuis ses 11 ans, quand il se rendit compte que son amitié pour son meilleur ami était en fait de l'amour. C'était son père qui lui avait expliqué la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié et c'était aussi son père qui lui avait expliqué la sexualité.

Lenalee remarqua facilement l'attitude de Link et essaya de l'aider à se détendre en engageant la discussion avec Allen :

« Alors, de quelle école viens-tu ? »

« Une école privée. »

« Pourquoi as-tu changé d'école alors ? » Fit remarquer Link.

« A cause de raisons familiales. »

Les réponses d'Allen mettaient mal à l'aise Lenalee, du fait qu'il ne disait que le strict minimum, sans entrer dans les détails. Link n'y fit pas attention : il était trop occupé à détailler Allen de la tête aux pieds et de s'arrêter à chaque fois sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lavi s'était habitué aux réponses incomplètes de son nouvel ami.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les jours pour discuter de tous et de rien. Allen avait la parole plus facile quand les questions ne le concernaient pas. Il apprit que Link et Lenalee sortaient ensemble depuis le début de l'année. Ça ne l'embêtait pas au grand malheur de Link qui voyait son premier amour se détruire petit à petit.

Un jour, un mois après l'arrivé d'Allen, un nouveau arriva à l'école.

« Je m'appelle Yû Kanda, enchanté. »

Sa voix était froide, ses cheveux longs et d'un noir de nuit était maintenu par une lanière en une haute queue de cheval et ses yeux, noirs. Il balaya la salle du regard et il s'arrêta sur Allen.

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**_Chapitre 04 :_**

_Un jour, un mois après l'arrivé d'Allen, un nouveau arriva à l'école._

_« Je m'appelle Yû Kanda, enchanté. »_

_Sa voix était froide, ses cheveux longs et d'un noir de nuit était maintenu par une lanière en une haute queue de cheval et ses yeux, noirs. Il balaya la salle du regard et il s'arrêta sur Allen._

Lavi suivit le regard de Kanda et vit qu'il s'arrêtait sur Allen. Allen aussi le regardait. Bak, le professeur de Science de la Vie et de la Terre, lui dit d'aller s'assoir derrière Allen. Kanda ne lâcha pas un seul instant Allen du regard, il ne suivit d'ailleurs aucun des cours du matin.

A midi, Kanda et Allen partirent ensemble de la classe, après qu'Allen est demandé à Lavi de s'excuser auprès de Link et Lenalee. Allen fit visiter à Kanda l'école, comme l'avait fait Lavi pour lui il y a un mois. Il l'amena ensuite au club de kendo pour que le japonais puisse s'inscrire, puis ils mangèrent ensemble dans le petit parc à côté du lycée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Kanda ? »

« Je voulais que vous continuiez à m'entraîner au kendo. »

« Et comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

« J'ai... J'ai demandé à Tyki-senpai... »

« Ce salaud m'avait pourtant promis ! »

Kanda laissa échapper un léger rire devant la fausse colère d'Allen, car Allen avait bien fait semblant d'être en colère, et le blandin lui répondit par un sourire.

Lavi qui les voyait depuis le toit de l'école, fut surpris de voir pour la première fois un vrai sourire sur le visage d'Allen. Le rouquin comprit vite que les deux garçons étaient d'anciennes connaissances. Il décida de l'approcher après les cours pour pouvoir découvrir des secrets d'Allen.

Kanda continua de parler avec Allen :

« Vous vous êtes quitté avec Tyki-senpai, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. Ça se voit tellement que ça ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est que vous êtes de nouveau couvert de blessures, alors que quand vous sortiez avec Tyki-senpai, vous n'aviez plus de problèmes familiaux, comme vous les appelés. »

« Et alors, ça ne te fais pas bizarre de passer d'une école privée à une école publique ? »

« Je ne vois pas tellement de différences entre les deux établissements. »

« C'est vrai, mais la seule différence c'est le niveau des clubs. »

« Ils sont tellement nuls que ça ? »

« Non, c'est juste que la différence de niveau entre ici et là-bas est trop importante. »

« Peut-être, mais sans vous le niveau de l'école est le sûrement le plus bas du Japon. »

Allen éclata de rire et se leva. Kanda le suivit et ils se dirigèrent ensemble à la salle de kendo. Après c'être changés, ils s'affrontèrent en un duel. Toutes les personnes présentes furent stupéfaites du combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Link, Lenalee et Lavi arrivèrent au niveau du milieu du duel. Ils restèrent dans les gradins et quand Allen finit par gagner, ils applaudirent et voulurent le rejoindre, mais Allen disparu dans les vestiaires, Kanda sur ses talons.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ces trois personnes ? »

« Ce n'est pas eux. J'ai un problème qui vient d'arriver. »

« Quel problème ? »

« Un problème que je ne veux pas avoir. »

Pendant que Kanda et Allen parlaient, un homme s'approcha du groupe d'amis. C'était un garçon de 18 ans tout au plus. Ces cheveux étaient noirs, longs et bouclés; son regard était doré et envoutant; il mesurait un peu moins de 1m90. Ses bras musclés étaient à découverts et charmèrent assez rapidement Lenalee.

Le jeune homme s'avança et les salua amicalement, même si son sourire était aussi faux que celui d'Allen.

*Dans un sens, ils ont un petit air de famille.* Pensa Lavi, mais c'était effectivement ironique, surtout quand l'homme lui dit :

« Bonjour, moi c'est Tyki Mikk. Où est Allen ? »

« Enchanté, je suis Lavi et qu'est ce que tu lui veux au petit Allen. »

« Moi ? Rien de particulier. Je viens juste voir un ami. »

« Ou plutôt ex petit ami. »

Kanda était arrivé et la révélation choqua les trois lycéens.

_**A suivre...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**_Chapitre 05 :_**

_« Bonjour, moi Tyki Mikk. Où est Allen ? »_

_« Enchanté, je suis Lavi et qu'est ce que tu lui veux au petit Allen. »_

_« Moi ? Rien de particulier. Je viens juste voir un ami. »_

_« Ou plutôt ex petit ami. »_

_Kanda était arrivé et la révélation choqua les trois lycéens._

Lavi resta pétrifié : le garçon devant lui était l'ancien petit copain d'Allen. Link et Lenalee eurent la même réaction que Lavi. Kanda et Tyki se lançait des éclairs. Bizarrement ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'Allen arriva.

« Bonjour Tyki. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Salut, toujours aussi direct Allen. »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« Je suis venu te voir, ça te gêne ? »

« Oui. Et pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

« Pour savoir comment tu allais évidemment. »

« Très bien. Tu peux rentrer maintenant. »

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir Allen, après tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, je sais faire la différence entre tes mensonges et la vérité. »

« Si tu le dis. Et comment sais-tu que je viens de te mentir ? »

« A cause de tes multiples blessures par exemple. »

Allen détourna le regard. Lavi, Lenalee, Link et Kanda avaient suivis cet échange avec attention. Kanda fulminait dans son coin, pendant que les trois autres étaient encore sous le choc.

« Si tu étais resté avec moi, tu n'aurais pas autant de problème et tu le sais. » Reprit Tyki.

« Surement mais je trouve que c'est mieux pour moi, maintenant. »

« Hm. » Tyki se tourna vers Kanda. « Et toi Kanda, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, retourne chez ta mère. » Répliqua Kanda.

« Désolé, je vis tout seul depuis un moment, mais peut être que tu le disais pour toi. »

Les éclairs fusèrent de nouveau entre les deux garçons.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu changé d'école juste après avoir entendu qu'Allen avait été transféré ? »

« Pour une certaine raison que tu n'as pas besoin de s'avoir. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là alors que tu as cours ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à mon Allen, tu devrais te déboucher les oreilles, idiot de kendoka ! »

« Vous allez arrêter tout les deux ! Vous êtes pénible à vous disputer tout le temps. » Intervint Allen en les grondant gentiment.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tous les trois et quand la sonnerie retentie, Allen demanda à Lavi d'inventer une excuse bidon pour justifier leurs absences et il partit avec Tyki et Kanda. Lavi ne le revit pas de toute l'après midi.

Alors que Link, Lavi et Lenalee rencontrèrent Allen, Kanda et Tyki sur le chemin qui les menait chez eux. Ils parlaient tranquillement, mais de quelque chose d'important.

« Je ne veux pas je te dis. » Disait Allen.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait mieux pour toi. » Répondait Tyki.

« Parce que, je ne changerais pas d'avis, Tyki. »

« Désolé de vous dire ça Allen-senpai, mais je pense que vous devriez accepter la proposition de Tyki-senpai. »

Ils passèrent leurs chemins sans remarquer le groupe des trois nouveaux amis d'Allen.

« Bon, je vais rentrer. Essayer de ne pas vous tuer pendant que je ne suis pas là. » Plaisanta le blandinet.

Tyki et Kanda acquiescèrent et le regardèrent partir. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Link, Lavi et Lenalee, qu'ils avaient aperçu :

« Désolé de vous dire ça, mais on va ramener Allen avec nous. » Attaqua Tyki.

« Si lui ça lui va, on ne voit pas pourquoi on l'embêterait. » Répliqua Lavi.

Tyki et Lavi s'affrontèrent du regard. Lenalee intervint pour les séparer, mais rien n'y fit. Kanda s'interposa alors :

« Dans deux jours, mes parents ne seront pas à la maison et j'ai prévu d'organiser une fête, ça vous tente ? »

« Ouais ! » S'écria Lavi. « Je suis partant ! »

« Est-ce qu'Allen sera là ? » Demanda Tyki.

« Toujours à penser à Allen. » S'exclama Lavi.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, je l'aime. » Répliqua Tyki.

« Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? » Interrogea Lavi.

Tyki posa son regard au sol et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse comme Kanda. Lenalee frappa Lavi.

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » S'écria Lavi.

« Tu n'aurais pas du poser cette question ! » Répondit Lenalee.

« Désolé. » Murmura Lavi à l'attention de Kanda et Tyki.

Link s'avança vers Kanda :

« Moi je viendrais. »

Kanda le remercia et Tyki finit par accepter. Le lendemain, à l'école, Allen accepta à son tour. Tyki vint les voir après les cours pour continuer la conversation d'hier, mais Allen l'ignora, lui faisant comprendre qu'il refusait.

Le jour de la soirée arriva rapidement. Les cinq lycéens se retrouvèrent vers 20h chez Kanda.

_**A suivre...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**_Chapitre 06 :_**

La soirée organisée par Kanda était très arrosé. La moitié des invités étaient de leur école, puisque Lavi les reconnus facilement. L'autre moitié était surement de son ancienne école, puisqu'ils connaissaient aussi Allen.

Allen était le centre d'attention de la fête : des filles, comme des garçons l'entouraient, voulant lui parler ou danser avec lui. Allen refusait à chaque fois de monter sur la piste et Tyki jouait au garde du corps en empêchant le plus de monde possible de l'approcher, surtout les garçons.

Au environ de 22h, la majorité des invités étaient rentrés chez eux. Seul une dizaine de personne restaient encore. Tyki, Allen, Lavi et Lenalee étaient encore présents. Link avait été appelé par son père et il avait du rentrer en quatrième vitesse.

Allen avait bu une certaine quantité d'alcool et se comportait un peu bizarrement : il allumait les cigarettes de Tyki, qui ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que son ex amant lui retombe dans les bras.

Kanda s'était soulé à mort et n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du comportement d'Allen à Daisya. Celui-ci écoutait Kanda sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait et en hochant la tête avec des « Oui, oui » réguliers.

Lavi et Lenalee avait disparus à l'étage et Tyki était quasiment sûr qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air.

Tyki avait profité de la fête, pour faire boire Allen qui tenait très mal l'alcool et ainsi retrouvé l'Allen qui lui préparait son petit déjeuner le matin depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Tyki avait enlevé à Allen son blouson, pour lui faire découvrir ses bras blancs et fins qu'il aimait tant, surtout quand ceux-ci entouraient sa nuque.

Tyki avait ce soir-là, un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. Allen avait sous son blouson un t-shirt sans manches noirs et un pantalon blanc. Quand Allen mit la cigarette dans la bouche de Tyki, ils étaient tellement près, que Tyki aurait put avancer juste la tête pour l'embrasser et leurs nez se touchaient légèrement.

Tyki ne put résister plus longtemps et il embrassa Allen avec fougue. Celui-ci sous l'emprise de l'alcool se laissa faire et alla jusqu'à partager ce baiser avec son ex. Kanda les vit et les éloigna en leur criant dessus. Tyki n'entendit pas un mot de ce que lui dit le japonais, car Allen frottait son bassin au sien et que ça l'excitait fortement.

Il prit Allen dans ces bras, comme une princesse, et le monta au premier pour aller s'enfermer dans une pièce où ce trouvait un canapé dépliable. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à retrouver la pièce où il s'était fait Allen pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, c'était sensé être la première et la dernière fois, mais il était finalement tombé amoureux d'Allen et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Kanda avait fait une crise pendant tout un mois et c'est pendant cette période que Tyki mit les points sur les i, pour lui faire comprendre qu'Allen lui appartenait et que c'était trop tard pour qu'il se confesse. Le kendoka était tombé amoureux du blandinet le jour où il était entré au club de kendo, mais il n'avait jamais osé se confesser.

C'est donc cette pièce que Tyki décida qu'ils allaient de nouveau sortir ensemble, comme leurs premières fois. Il commença par embrasser Allen, jusqu'ils doivent respirer. Il mordilla son cou en se délectant des gémissements que poussait Allen. Il déposa des suçons dans son cou et entreprit d'enlever le t-shirt que portait Allen.

Le blandinet haletait et voyait flou à cause de l'alcool, mais appréciait beaucoup les caresses de son ancien amant. Il aurait voulu pourtant l'arrêter, car il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur leur histoire. Cependant, la chaleur des mains de Tyki sur son torse fut un autre facteur pour le dissuader de se débattre. Il ne pouvait dire le contraire, la chaleur du corps de Tyki lui manquait terriblement, même s'il savait que ce serait dur de le quitter de nouveau.

Tyki caressa le torse d'Allen de ses mains, tandis que celles plus petites du blandin se frayaient un chemin sous son propre t-shirt. Il joua avec les tétons de son ex, et pour lui futur, amant en les tirant, les suçant et en léchant. Il laissa ensuite un chemin humide sur tout le torse du blandinet en descendant vers son ventre.

Allen gémit, son pantalon devenait de plus en plus serré et il savait que Tyki ferait tout pour faire encore plus l'instant, ce qui l'excitait encore plus. Tyki sentit une bosse se former contre son genou et il baissa les yeux pour défaire le pantalon de son compagnon. Le membre d'Allen était dressé et Tyki n'attendit pas très longtemps pour le prendre dans sa main et commencer à le masturber lentement.

Tyki désirait trop le corps d'Allen pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Il était en manque de son Allen et il enclencha tout de suite le niveau supérieur. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour qu'Allen se déverse dans sa main et garde tout de même sa dureté. Il prit donc en bouche l'érection du blandinet et fit de rapides vas et viens. Il ne fallut qu'une petite minute à Allen pour qu'il se déverse dans la bouche de Tyki pour la deuxième fois, alors qu'il venait de commencer à peine dix minutes avant.

Tyki prépara maladroitement Allen tellement il le désirait et il le prit avec le plus de douceur possible. Allen lui avait enlevé son t-shirt et maintenant, le blandinet s'accrochait à lui comme un petit chaton blanc, lui griffant le dos parfois. Tyki n'y fit pas attention et il commença lentement ses mouvements de vas et viens pour accélérer jusqu'à qu'ils finissent par jouir ensemble.

Allen s'endormit ensuite contre le torse de Tyki, pendant que celui-ci, après c'être retiré, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blancs et odorants d'Allen, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire auparavant.

Kanda s'effondra contre la porte de la pièce. Il était monté pour les arrêter, mais il n'avait pas pu ouvrir la porte que Tyki avait fermée à clé. Il était resté écouté et il avait finit par se masturber en entendant les gémissements d'Allen. Il était maintenant assit contre la porte à pleurer. Tyki lui avait de nouveau prit Allen et il n'avait rien put faire.

Deux pièces à côtés, Lavi et Lenalee lâchèrent leur dernier cri de jouissance avant de s'endormir l'un à côté de l'autre à l'insu de Link.

_**A suivre...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**_Chapitre 07 :_**

Dimanche, Tyki avait rendu visite à Link, quand il avait vu Lavi et Lenalee sortir ensemble d'une des chambres d'amis de la maison de Kanda. Il voulait utiliser le chantage pour embêter Lavi. Il sonna donc à la porte de Link avec Allen derrière lui. Tyki l'avait trainé jusqu'à chez Link comme témoin.

C'est Link qui ouvrit. Il les laissa entrer et il conduisit à sa chambre. Elle était simple, il y avait une bibliothèque, un lit et un bureau. Allen s'avança vers la bibliothèque, intrigué par autant de livres. Tyki regarda brièvement la pièce et déclara :

« Je vais aller droit au but, Lenalee te trompe avec Lavi. »

« C'est quoi cet air sombre ? Je le sais depuis le début. »

« Quoi ? Mais alors, pourquoi tu continu de sortir avec elle ? » S'exclama Tyki, surpris.

Allen avait écouté et n'avait pas réagit d'un poil. Il s'avança cependant vers Tyki et parla avant que Link n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche :

« Link ne sort pas vraiment avec Lenalee, ce n'est qu'une mascarade, n'est ce pas ? »

« Comment as-tu deviné ? C'est Lavi ou Lenalee qui t'en a parlé ? » Demanda Link.

« Pas besoin, ça se voit comme une tache d'encre sur une feuille blanche. Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Link regarda Allen, étonné : le gamin qui semblait naïf et idiot, avait remarqué le subterfuge alors que personne ne l'avait comprit avant lui. Allen était vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant et de mystérieux. Il portait un masque pour se cacher et cacher ses capacités. Link s'assit sur son lit et invita ses amis à faire de même :

« Est-ce que tu savais que Komui est le grand frère de Lenalee ? »

« Non, mais je me demandais pas s'il était un lolicon, vu comme il la regardait quand on le croisait dans les couloirs. »

« Et bien Komui est le grand frère de Lenalee et il est atteint du Sister Complex. Il est donc un excentrique et une personne dangereuse quand un garçon s'approche trop près de sa petite sœur. »

« Et donc ? » Demanda Tyki, qui ne comprenait où Link voulait en venir.

« En fait, le plus étrange c'est que tu puisse sortir avec sa sœur tout en étant vivant. » Remarqua Allen.

« C'est parce que mon père adoptif est le directeur de l'école et donc l'employé de Komui. » Lâcha Link.

« Quoi ? Tu es vraiment son fils adoptif ? A l'autre directeur ? » S'exclama Allen.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a de si particulier ce directeur ? »

« C'est un homme exécrable avec une allure assez imposante. C'est un homme perspicace et autoritaire. Personne ne l'aime à l'école. On avait entendu qu'il avait un fils, mais je ne pensais sincèrement pas que c'était toi. »

« Et bien voilà. »

« Et quel rapport avec Komui, Lenalee et Lavi ? » Questionna Tyki.

« Et bien, Komui ne peut pas s'en prendre à moi puisque je suis le fils de la personne dont il a le plus peur. »

« Je vois, mais c'est un peu incomplet... »

« Lavi et Lenalee sortent secrètement ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant. Or quand Komui est devenu prof au lycée, leur relation était sûre d'être découverte. Alors, comme Komui ne pouvait rien contre moi, on n'a fait semblant, moi et Lenalee, de sortir ensemble... »

« Pour protéger Lavi d'une mort certaine. » Conclut Allen.

« Effectivement. » Acquiesça Link

« Donc, Lenalee ne te trompait pas. » Dit Tyki déçu.

Link acquiesça de nouveau et Allen et Tyki partirent. Allen retourna chez lui et Tyki le suivit. Allen l'arrêta au paillasson :

« Tu ne rentre pas. Tu peux retourner chez toi. »

« Je ne veux pas, je veux rester avec toi, Allen. »

Tyki tenta de l'embrasser, mais il reçut une porte dans la figure comme réponse.

« Je te rappelle qu'on a déjà rompu, alors ne me harcèle plus ! » Cria Allen derrière la porte.

« Alors c'était quoi tes gémissements d'hier soir ? »

« C'était un viol. » Continua Allen. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Il garda quand même sa voix forte et il réussit à le renvoyer sans qu'elle ne se casse.

Tyki partit à contrecœur, mais il revint le lendemain après les cours pour pouvoir parler à Allen. Cependant, ce dernier n'était venu en cours de la journée, ce qui inquiétait ses amis.

Juste après leur passage, Link avait appelé Lavi et Lenalee pour deux raisons :

- premièrement, pour leurs dires qu'Allen et Tyki étaient au courant pour la relation entre eux

- deuxièmement, pour leurs dires de faire plus attention quand ils étaient ensemble en public, car sinon, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ne servirait plus à rien.

Lavi se fit remonter les bretelles plus que Lenalee, mais il ne se plaignit pas car il savait que c'était plus de sa faute que de celle de Lenalee. Par contre, Lavi tenu à savoir exactement, comment les deux garçons avaient été au courant et il fut aussi surpris que Link quand il apprit qu'Allen avait remarqué quelque chose.

Le rouquin avait voulu l'interroger le lendemain, mais il s'inquiéta quand il vit qu'Allen était absent.

_**A suivre...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**_Chapitre 08 :_**

Kanda, Lavi, Link, Lenalee et Tyki arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement d'Allen. Kanda et Lavi étaient ceux qui avaient prévenus les autres. Lavi s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte, quand Tyki et Kanda l'arrêtèrent :

« Il vaut mieux que se soit nous qui frappions à la porte, car si c'est sa mère qui ouvre, vous allez avoir quelques problèmes. »

« Quels genres de problèmes ? » Demanda suspicieusement Lavi.

« Le genre de problème qui fait qu'Allen est tout le temps blessé. » Répliqua Tyki.

Les trois amis se turent immédiatement et Tyki toqua à la porte. Une femme ridée et cernée ouvrit la porte. Quand elle vit Tyki, son regard devint froid et Lavi crut presque qu'elle allait refermer la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas un seul instant :

« Tyki, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je viens voir Allen. »

« Encore ! Tu viens pour le reprendre, pour me l'enlever encore une fois ? »

« Non, mais il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, alors ses amis s'inquiétaient. » Répondit calmement Tyki.

« Non, laissez-le ! Laissez-le-moi ! Il est à moi, c'est mon enfant ! Je ne te le laisserais pas ! »

Elle leva la main et l'abaissa sur Tyki. Le jeune homme arrêta sa main, juste avant qu'elle atteigne sa joue. Il attrapa son autre poignet et fit signe à Kanda d'entrer. Kanda n'attendit pas un autre signe de Tyki et entra, Lavi sur ses talons. Lenalee regardait abasourdis Tyki maintenir la mère d'Allen. Link était entré, mais il revint avec des menottes.

« Je les ais trouvé dans la table basse de sa chambre. »

Tyki attacha les poignets de la femme et la fit rentrer. Il la fit s'assoir sur une chaise et attendit que Kanda et Lavi reviennent. Ce qu'ils firent rapidement, mais sans Allen.

« Allen n'est nulle part. On a trouvé que du sang. » Dit tristement Kanda.

« La boite pharmaceutique est vide. Et dans la poubelle, il y a beaucoup de pansements en sang et de bandages dans le même état. »

Kanda et Tyki se regardèrent rapidement, puis ils se tournèrent vers la femme. Tyki s'approcha de la mère d'Allen, mais Link le retint et Kanda prit la parole.

« Où est Allen ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? »

« Nous sommes ses amis, or il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui et on n'a retrouvé du sang dans une des chambres d'amis. On n'a, non, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être inquiet. » Kanda avait parlé calmement.

« Tu parles, à toi aussi je ne te le laisserais pas ! De toute façon, il n'est pas ici. » Pesta la femme.

Tyki craqua et cria sur la femme attaché :

« Alors, il est où ? Parle ! »

Link eu beaucoup de mal à le retenir et Lavi dut venir l'aider. Soudain, un coup de téléphone retentit dans tout l'appartement. Kanda regarda le numéro et décrocha :

« Allo ? »

**« Salut Yû-chan, ça faisait longtemps. »**

« Alors c'est bien toi, Tryde. Où est Allen ? »

**« Encore et toujours Allen, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil Yû-chan. »**

« Où est-il ? Tryde, tu es le frère de Tyki, tu sais qu'il ne te pardonnera pas si Allen est blessé, tout comme moi. »

**« Je ne le sais malheureusement que trop bien. Mais il va bien, alors ne t'inquiète pas. »**

« Comme si je pouvais te faire confiance. »

**« Je l'aurais parié, tu es tellement suspicieux Yû-chan. Je vais lui passer le téléphone, alors écoute bien. »**

Kanda enclencha le haut-parleur et la voix d'Allen se fit entendre dans la pièce silencieuse.

**« Allo ? »**

« Allen ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

**« Si par "bien" tu entends encore en vie, alors, je peux dire que je vais "bien". »**

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ? »

**« Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas vu la chambre d'amis, plus de la moitié du sang trouvé est le mien, au moins. »**

« Et l'autre moitié ? »

**« Celui de Tryde. Je l'ai bien amoché quand ils m'ont déplacé de la maison. »**

**« La ferme ! » **C'était la voix de Tryde qui venait de retentir.

« Allen ! Allen ! »

La liaison fut rompue et Kanda raccrocha avec violence.

« Il est où ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas fais attention, c'est Tryde qui conduisait, moi je devais juste l'empêcher de bouger. »

« Et comment vous le connaissiez ? » Continua Tyki.

« Il est venu plusieurs fois ici pour voir Allen. Il me semblait plus digne de confiance que vous tous réunit. »

« Peut-être parce que vous vous ressemblez. » Cracha Tyki.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Lavi.

« Tryde a passé deux ans dans un asile psychiatrique pour sautes de violence incontrôlées. » Expliqua Tyki.

« Et elle, elle bat son fils depuis que son père s'est cassé. » Continua Kanda.

« Comme on dit, qui ressemble s'assemble. » Dit Link avec un ton hautin.

« Et ce n'est pas elle qui avait tout prévu, ça c'est sûr. » Plaisanta Lavi.

« Connaissant Tryde, il ne doit pas être trop loin d'un supermarché et de chez lui. »

« Et il habite où déjà ? » Demanda Kanda.

_**A suivre...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**_Chapitre 09 :_**

Kanda, Tyki, Lavi, Lenalee et Link sortirent de la voiture. Ils se trouvaient devant un immeuble abandonné, le dernier endroit où pouvait se trouver Tryde, le grand frère de Tyki. Ce dernier ferma sa voiture et s'aventura dans l'immeuble le premier.

Le bâtiment pouvait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre pourtant, cela faisait déjà 5 ans qu'il était dans cet état. Plus jeune, Tryde et lui venaient y jouer à cache-cache. Les cinq amis se séparèrent en deux groupes : Tyki et Link, d'un côté, et Kanda, Lavi et Lenalee, de l'autre. Le groupe de trois fouilla le rez-de-chaussée et le 1er étage, tandis que Tyki et Link, le 2ième et 3ième étage.

Allen ouvrit les yeux. Après sa rapide discussion avec Kanda, Tryde l'avait assommé et il avait dormit pendant plus d'une heure. Il regarda autour de lui pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait été emmené par le frère de Tyki. La pièce était plongée dans le noir : des planches de bois recouvraient la fenêtre. Ses poignets étaient liés et attachés par une corde à une chaise. Il était lui-même assis sur cette chaise. Un seul bruit était perceptible : celui de son sang tombant goute à goute régulièrement dans la flaque rouge sous lui.

Il saignait à la tête, aux bras et au torse principalement. Tryde lui avait fait une entaille sur tout le long de sa taille au niveau du côté droit. Cette blessure allait laisser une cicatrice, il savait dire ce genre de chose à force de se faire frapper par sa mère. Ses bras avaient été tailladés et le gauche était devenu noir à cause du sang séché.

Il n'entendait presque rien et ne voyait quasiment rien. Il entendit cependant des personnes crier son nom, il aurait bien voulu répondre, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître...

Tyki ouvrit l'une des portes d'une des innombrables pièces du 2ième étage. Dedans, il trouva deux personnes qu'il ne souhaitait guère voir, la première était Tryde, Tyki se serrait jeté sur lui pour le tuer, si la deuxième personne n'avait pas été là. Celle-ci était un grand homme au teint bronzé, aux longs cheveux noirs, au nez fin et à la mâchoire carrée. Tryde était comme Tyki un homme aux cheveux noirs, mais courts, son regard était froid et doré, et ses bras étaient musclés.

Le plus vieux leva la tête vers Tyki et Link vit qu'il avait le même regard doré que les deux autres hommes. Le plus vieux s'avança vers Tyki :

« Tyki, je m'excuse du comportement de Tryde. »

« Je me fiche de vos excuses, père. C'est les siennes et ses raisons qui m'importent ! »

« Mes excuses ? Mes raisons ? Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Shéryl, je veux plus resté ici, on y va ? »

« Tryde ! Excuse-toi auprès de Tyki ! » S'exclama Shéryl, le père de Tyki.

« Non ! De un, ce n'est pas lui que j'ai enlevé et blessé. Et de deux, tu n'es pas mon père, alors je n'ai pas à t'obéir. »

Tryde s'en alla s'en attendre Shéryl.

« Désolé Tyki. Tu sais où est ton copain ? Je vais lui prodiguer les premiers soins. »

« Non, pas encore. »

Le portable de Tyki sonna juste après qu'il ait répondu.

**« Allo, Tyki ? On a trouvé Allen. On va devoir appeler une ambulance… »**

« Vous êtes à quel étage ? »

**« Le premier. Appartement 17 »**

« D'accord, on vous rejoint tout de suite. »

**« Ok, mais dépêchez-vous. »**

Tyki guida son père et Link à l'endroit indiqué par Kanda.

De son côté, Kanda raccrocha et se tourna vers Allen. Celui-ci regardait dans sa direction sans le voir. Il l'écoutait sans l'entendre : Tryde lui avait crevé les yeux et arraché une partie des oreilles. Le blandinet était maintenant aveugle et sourd.

Kanda détourna le regard de dégout. Lenalee et Lavi attendaient dehors, ils ne pouvaient pas regarder Allen et encore moins de croiser son regard vide. Kanda savait que c'était en partie de sa faute puisque Tryde était amoureux de lui et qu'il avait mal digéré le fait que Kanda préfère Allen qu'il ne pouvait aimer à lui.

Kanda se tourna vers Allen et s'avança vers lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Ce simple contact entre leurs deux lèvres fit monter Kanda aux anges. C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Allen ne fit aucun mouvement : il dormait et d'après ses blessures, il ne se réveillerait pas avant deux jours au minimum.

Kanda s'écarta d'Allen, on venait de toquer à la porte et Tyki suivit de son père entrèrent. Lavi et Lenalee parlaient avec Link qui insista pour voir son ami. Kanda accepta que Link entre et le blondin se statufia devant Allen, inerte et sans vie.

Shéryl s'avança vers Allen. Il prit sa tension et vérifia ses reflexes. Malgré sa torpeur, ses réflexes étaient bons, mais sa tension, basse et irrégulière. Il demanda à Tyki d'appeler une ambulance en urgence. Il banda ensuite ses blessures. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Une ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils prirent Allen à bord avec Shéryl. C'était le père de Tyki qui l'opéra. L'intervention dura trois heures. Pendant ce temps, Tyki, Kanda et Link allèrent porter plainte contre la mère d'Allen, mais pas contre Tryde. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant, avait dis Tyki.

La police alla arrêter la femme, toujours attaché dans sa maison. Kanda veilla Allen dès qu'il sortit de la salle d'opération. Des bandages recouvraient ses yeux et ses oreilles, et on voyait les points de sutures sur ses bras et en partie ceux sur son torse. Pourtant, malgré toutes ces cicatrices, il gardait sa beauté.

Tous les jours, Tyki, Lavi, Lenalee et Link venaient veiller Allen avec Kanda. Celui-ci séchait les cours pour rester auprès d'Allen. Un jour, un mois après l'enlèvement, alors qu'Allen était toujours dans le coma, Tryde vint lui "rendre visite".

Link et Lavi durent retenir Kanda pour qu'il n'envoi pas Tryde dans un lit d'hôpital. Ce dernier toisa Allen et ironisa :

« Il a peut être besoin du baiser de son prince charmant pour ce réveiller ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Tryde ? » Demanda Tyki calmement.

« Je viens voir comment se porte le pauvre chouchou. Ça te pose un problème ? »

« Oui ! »

Tyki jeta Tryde dehors et au même moment Allen bougea pour la première fois depuis un mois. Tous s'agglutinèrent autour de lui, tandis que Lavi appela une infirmière et Shéryl.

_**A suivre...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Shéryl l'examina, son pouls était stable et ses réactions, sans problèmes. Pourtant, Allen ne voyait et n'entendait toujours pas. Shéryl dit que sa vue et son ouïe reviendrait après quelques jours de repos et que désormais, les visites étaient interdites.

Lavi, Lenalee, Link, Kanda et Tyki râlèrent devant cet ordre, mais ils obéirent tout de même, ils voulaient tous voir Allen sur pieds le plus vite possible. Kanda reprit les cours après un mois d'absence. Il eu du mal à rattraper et à ce mettre dans le bain, mais il put compter sur Lavi qui l'aida du mieux possible.

Allen passait ses journées à méditer et à réfléchir sur tous et rien, sur ses amis, sa vie, ses parents, l'école, la mort, le futur, le passé, le présent. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de temps pour réfléchir, quand il n'y avait pas école, il devait s'occuper de sa mère, de la maison et il devait faire ses devoirs. Il n'avait jamais le temps de s'occuper de lui ou de réfléchir à sa vie. Il avait même rarement le temps de lire.

Au bout de trois jours, son ouïe fut de nouveau opérationnelle et il écoutait sans cesse les chants des oiseaux, le bruit du vent. Le bruit avait toujours été important quoiqu'il fasse : quand sa mère faisait des crises, elle faisait toujours ce même bruit presque imperceptible, elle grinçait des dents. Ce son simple inquiétait souvent Allen, il lui arrivait même de se crisper ou de stressé quand il entendait un grincement. Le bruit était aussi important pour sa passion, le piano.

Quand il retrouva l'ouïe, la communication avec les médecins et les infirmières fut plus facile qu'avant. Néanmoins, Shéryl interdisait toujours à ses amis de lui rendre visite. Peu importe le souci qu'ils se faisaient, le père de Shéryl avait été très clair et il ne comptait pas céder devant les cinq jeunes.

Il fallut deux semaines de plus à Allen pour enfin de nouveau voir. Shéryl fut surpris d'apprendre, que le blandinet ne discernait pas encore les couleurs et que ses yeux bleus-argentés étaient devenu seulement argentés. Il lui fit passer des tests pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque problème. Le résultat ne plut pas beaucoup au médecin : un morceau du couteau utilisé pour lui crever les yeux, était resté dans sa cornée et il empêchait le bon fonctionnement des yeux d'Allen.

Shéryl prévu une opération, mais elle ne pourrait s'effectuer que d'ici un ou deux mois, le temps que l'état de son patient s'améliore. Pendant ce temps, Allen ne pouvait pas quitter l'hôpital, car son état pouvait se dégrader à tout moment. Mais, comme pour tous malheurs il y a une compensation, Allen put enfin recevoir la visite des ses amis et, accessoirement, sauveurs.

Lenalee n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, Lavi lui disait à quel point ils s'étaient inquiétés, Link lui faisait une leçon sur le fait d'appeler ses amis en cas de problème. Kanda pleurait, de joie et de culpabilité, dans son coin et Tyki ne cessa pas un instant de le regarder, sans réelle raison. Quant à lui, Allen, riait, consolait et écoutait ses amis. Il était vraiment heureux de les revoir.

Lenalee, Link et Lavi ne trouvaient pas que leur ami avait changé, contrairement à Tyki et Kanda qui le connaissaient depuis longtemps. Pour eux, Allen n'était plus vraiment le même, il était différent, mais ils ne savaient pas comment l'expliquer clairement. Ils le trouvaient plus... ouvert et... mature. C'était ce que donnait l'image du nouvel Allen. Celui qui avait été retenu toute une journée dans un endroit sale, celui qui avait perdu l'usage des ses yeux et des ses oreilles. Celui qui était resté seul avec sa conscience pendant presque trois semaines. Celui qui ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Tous les cinq venaient chaque fois que Shéryl l'autorisait. La santé d'Allen se dégradait parfois et il ne pouvait voir personne dans ces moments-là. Allen ne mangeait presque pas et sortait rarement, il se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre et de ressasser sa vie. Il voyait un psychologue une fois par jour pour parler de ce qui c'était passé le jour de son accident, mais Allen ne disait rien, il se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre, en ignorant le médecin. Il ne "revenait sur Terre" que quand ses amis venaient le voir. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas les inquiéter.

Le mois de novembre pointait déjà son nez quand Allen sortit pour la première fois de son lit d'hôpital. L'air était frais, heureusement qu'il portait un manteau. Les arbres avaient déjà perdu toutes leurs feuilles et ils avaient un air sinistre. Allen s'assit sur un banc et fixa le ciel bleu qu'il voyait gris.

Une petite fille s'approcha de lui, elle avait un bras dans le plâtre.

« Bonjours. Tu es nouveau ? »

Allen ne répondit pas et continuait à scruter le triste ciel.

« Nii-chan ? »

La fille le regarda et passa sa main devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention. Allen lui attrapa le bras et la fillette eu mal. Allen lui lâcha le bras et l'enfant partit. Allen voulait être seul, il ne voulait pas que l'on vienne l'embêter. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange maintenant, il voyait dans ce ciel gris, des images de son passé qu'il avait oublié.

Après être resté dehors pendant une longue heure, il rentra. Il s'endormit dans son lit tout de suite. Il était épuisé par cette courte balade. Le lendemain, Lenalee lui apporta des fleurs et dès que ses amis furent partis, Allen les jeta.

Après quelques jours, en un matin de décembre, le 12, Allen fut mis au courant que l'opération aurait lieu de 17 à 15h. Le jour venu, l'opération se déroula sans problème et Allen pourrait enlever ses bandages dans cinq jours et sortir tout juste pour Noël.

Le 22 décembre, Allen enleva ses bandages et il put enfin voir les couleurs. Ce-même jours, il reçut des fleurs d'un certain Wisely. C'était un bouquet fait de d'Achillées violettes, de Crépides roses, de Delphinium bleues foncées et d'une Lys bleue [voir l'image en début de chapitre].

Allen ne quitta des yeux ces fleurs aux belles couleurs. Il les ramena chez lui. "Chez lui"... Allen n'aimait plus son chez lui. Il lui rappelait beaucoup trop le jour de son accident qu'il détestait tant. Son chez lui était sombre et remplit que de mauvais souvenir. Dans son chez lui, aucun objet n'avait bougé depuis ce jour, la tâche de sang dans la chambre d'ami était encore présente.

Il s'immobilisa en repensant à ce jour. Il tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre en se plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il se laissa tomber contre la porte. Il essayait d'oublier ce moment.

_Quand je suis rentré dimanche après-midi, la maison sentait l'alcool. Maman avait encore du boire pendant des heures. Je montai discrètement dans ma chambre. Là, je me lassai tomber sur mon lit épuisé. Les larmes coulaient à flots et quelques sanglots s'échappèrent de ma gorge. Ma mère m'avait entendu monter et vint frapper à ma porte :_

_« Allen ! Ouvre-moi ! »_

_Je m'étais levé et j'avais ouvert la porte après avoir essuyé mes larmes._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Maman ? »_

_« Où étais-tu hier soir ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre quand je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer. »_

_Elle m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait serré très fort. Je lui fis aussi un câlin pour la rassurer._

_« Je me suis endormit à la fête. Je suis désolé. »_

_Elle disait ça, mais je savais très bien qu'elle ne c'était rendu compte de mon absence que quand je suis rentré._

_« Pourquoi est ce que tu pleure mon petit Allen ? »_

_« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_« Tu vas rester avec moi, hein Allen ? Tu ne vas pas partir comme ton père, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Non, je vais rester avec toi pour toujours Maman. »_

_Je sais qu'elle a besoin de ses mots, mais ils me font mal à moi, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse._

_« Allen, mon petit Allen... »_

_Elle n'avait pas arrêté de prononcer mon nom jusqu'à l'épuisement. Quand elle s'endormit, je la couchai dans mon lit._

_Je descendis ensuite pour manger et m'endormit devant la télé._

_Le bruit de la sonnette retentie. Ma mère me dit de rester coucher et qu'elle allait répondre. Sur le moment, je ne réagis pas. Puis je me levai en toute hâte : Maman n'ouvrait plus la porte depuis que Papa était parti. Je vis alors sur le pas de la porte Tryde, le frère de Tyki et le petit ami, au collège, de Kanda._

_Il me lança un regard froid avant de se tourner vers ma mère. Celle-ci s'était ensuite retourné avec en main un couteau. Je voulu me diriger vers ma chambre, mais Tryde fut plus rapide et m'immobilisa :_

_« Enfin Allen, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu as promis à ta mère de rester avec elle pour toujours, non ? »_

_« Lâche-moi Tryde ! »_

_« Mon petit Allen, toi aussi tu veux t'enfuir et partir ? »_

_« Non Maman, ne l'écoute pas. Il ment ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas moi qui ment, mais toi Allen. Allez reste sage, on va juste te faire rentrer dans la tête que tu ne dois pas quitter ta mère. »_

_Tryde m'emmena ensuite dans la chambre d'ami et il m'attacha à une chaise, avec des menottes qui se trouvaient dans la table de chevet de ma mère. Il m'écorcha les bras en me faisant répéter ma promesse sans arrêt, pendant plus de cinq heures._

_Quand ma mère partit pour aller faire des courses, je fis basculer la chaise et donnai des coups de pieds et de tête à Tryde. Quand il fut remis de l'effet de surprise, il m'agrippa les cheveux et les tira en arrières :_

_« Alors ? On essaye de s'échapper Allen ? »_

_Je ne répondis pas, mais mon regard le fit pour moi._

_« Tu pense peut être que c'est à cause de moi que tu es comme ça, n'est ce pas ? Et bien tu te trompe ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Si tu ne m'avais pas volé Kanda, on n'en serait pas là maintenant ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi. Si je suis seul ! Si tu as mal ! C'est à cause de toi ! »_

_Il me creva un œil sur ses dernières paroles et j'hurlai de douleur. Quand j'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, je me tus immédiatement._

_Après ça, Tryde m'avait emmené dans ce vieil immeuble désinfecté. Il m'avait crevé le deuxième œil et coupé mes oreilles._

Allen se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, ça faisait trop mal, ses blessures le brulaient et son cœur se serrait. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, quand soudain, le bruit de la sonnette retentie. Le même son de son cauchemar. Etais-ce aussi la même personne ?

_**A suivre...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**_Chapitre 11 :_**

_Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, quand soudain, le bruit de la sonnette retentie. Le même son de son cauchemar. Etais-ce aussi la même personne ?_

Allen se leva et s'avança lentement vers la porte, souhaitant que la personne abandonne et s'en aille. Malheureusement pour le blandinet effrayé, la sonnette retentie. Allen posa sa main sur la poignée, mais ne la bougea pas : la peur l'empêchait de bouger.

Le blandin inspira et expira calmement et il abaissa la poignée. L'homme qui se tenait devant la porte avait des cheveux bruns et un regard doré...

* * *

><p>Kanda raccrocha son téléphone. Shéryl avait dit que la santé d'Allen pouvait rechuter à tout moment et qu'il fallait mieux qu'il ne reste pas seul. Le kendoka avait alors appelé l'oncle du blandinet pour lui demander de s'occuper de son neveu. L'homme ne pouvait venir cette semaine et donc il avait demandé à Kanda de le faire à sa place jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.<p>

Le kendoka se rendit donc chez Allen. La porte était étrangement entrebâillée, mais il toqua quand même...

* * *

><p>Tyki, Lavi, Lenalee et Link sortaient de l'hôpital : ils comptaient raccompagner Allen chez lui et fêter Noël avec lui, mais Shéryl les avait informés que le blandinet était déjà partis depuis deux heures. Le petit groupe se rendit donc dans le supermarché du coin, pour acheter de quoi faire la fête et décorer l'appartement d'Allen.<p>

Ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble où vivait Allen, chargés de sacs. Tyki était en tête du groupe et il vit Kanda entrer en trombe chez Allen...

* * *

><p>Un homme entra dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille lui tournait le dos. L'homme l'interpella :<p>

« Neah, Allen vient de sortir de l'hôpital... »

Le dit Neah bondit sur ses pieds et se tourna vers l'homme, derrière ses lunettes, des yeux dorés le scrutèrent, inquiet :

« Comment ça, Père ? Allen était à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ? »

Son père lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris et finit en disant :

« Mais tout comme toi, je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant, c'est Kanda qui vient de m'en informer. »

Neah avait écouté tout, sans l'interrompre et il semblait encore maintenant, muet.

« Tu devrais aller passer Noël avec lui, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un de sa famille auprès de lui. »

Neah se leva, fit rapidement ses bagages et prit le cadeau de Noël qu'il comptait offrir à son cousin. Il prit ensuite le premier train en direction de la ville où habitait Allen...

**_A suivre..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

_L'homme qui se tenait devant la porte avait des cheveux bruns et un regard doré..._

Allen sursauta, mais se ressaisit : ce n'était pas Tryde qui se tenait devant lui. L'homme le regarda inquiet, mais sourit :

« Tu as eu les fleurs ? »

« Oui, ce matin. Merci Wisely. »

Wisely sourit cette fois franchement.

« Tu veux entrer ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Wisely entra et Allen poussa la porte, mais ne la ferma pas correctement. Allen se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine :

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Hum... De l'eau s'il te plait. »

« Ok, je t'apporte ça. »

Allen revint avec de l'eau et un jus de pomme pour lui, il s'assit à côté de Wisely, sur le canapé. Le blandin lui tendit le verre, le brun le prit :

« A ta santé Allen, pour ton rétablissement ! »

« Merci »

Ils trinquèrent et burent le contenu de leurs verres.

« Alors Wisely ? Ça ce passe bien avec Road ? »

« Pas trop mal, mais elle est très possessive. » Rigola Wisely.

« C'est tout à fait elle ça. »

« Et toi avec Tyki ? »

« On a rompu il y a longtemps déjà, tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Non, il ne m'a rien dis... »

Le verre d'Allen lui glissa des mains et tomba par terre pour se briser. Allen se leva rapidement par reflexe et marcha par mégarde sur un bout de verre brisé. Wisely regarda son pied, Allen s'était coupé, mais ce n'était rien de bien grave. Le blandin pansa sa plaie après avoir remercié Wisely.

A ce moment-là, Kanda toqua à la porte. Allen resta sur le canapé pour ne pas se blesser d'avantage avec les bouts de verres encore par terre et Wisely était allé chercher l'aspirateur. Aucun d'eux puent ouvrir la porte à Kanda.

Quand Kanda vu la porte entrebâillé, il s'inquiéta et lorsque personne ne répondit au moment où il toqua, il s'affola et entra en trombe dans l'appartement. Allen était sur le canapé, un pansement au pied. Kanda le regarda incrédule.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu quand j'ai toqué, tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? »

« Bien sûr que non, c'est que je ne t'avais pas entendu. »

« Si tu le dis... Tu compte rester encore longtemps sur ce canapé ? »

« J'ai fait tomber un verre et Wisely est allé chercher l'aspirateur. »

« Wisely est ici ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« ... Rien... »

Wisely arriva avec l'aspirateur et s'arrêta quand il vit Kanda.

« Salut Kanda, ça fait longtemps. »

« Ouais... »

Un grand blanc s'installa entre les deux garçons. Tyki entra soudain, Lavi, Lenalee et Link derrière lui. Il fut très surpris de voir Wisely. Lavi et Lenalee firent connaissance avec le brun :

« Alors comme ça, tu étais avec Tyki, Kanda et Allen au collège ? » Récapitula Lavi.

« Oui, je suis allé dans un lycée privé et je ne les ai plus revu. C'était triste là-bas. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Lenalee.

« J'ai appris qu'Allen était hospitalisé et qu'il sortait aujourd'hui, j'étais donc venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Je viens juste d'arriver. »

Pendant que Lavi, Lenalee et Wisely parlaient, Tyki et Kanda le regardaient avec méfiance :

« Il est toujours amoureux d'Allen, je me trompe ? » Marmonnais Kanda.

« Non, mais il sort avec Road » Lui répondait Tyki.

« Je te paris qu'il est venu réessayer sa chance. »

« J'espère que non. »

Link, lui, parlait avec Allen des cours manqués :

« Tu veux que je donne les cours et tu t'en occupe tout seul ou tu préfère que je t'explique ? »

« La deuxième option me semble meilleur, avec tout ce que j'ai manqué, je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre. »

Les conversations allaient de bon train, peu importe le sujet. Lenalee fit remarquer, qu'il était temps de décorer l'appartement pour noël au lieu de parler et tous ce mirent au travail. Tyki, Kanda, Lavi et Wisely, décorèrent le sapin et les murs, pendant que Lenalee, Link et Allen s'occupaient de préparer le repas.

Aux alentours de 21h, on toqua à la porte, ce fut Tyki qui alla ouvrir. Neah se tenait devant lui, valise à la main. Tyki aurait bien voulu refermer la porte en disant "vous vous êtes trompé d'endroit", mais Allen arriva et il fut obliger de laisser passer Neah. Le blandinet se jeta presque dans les bras de son cousin, sous les yeux surpris de tous. Même Kanda et Wisely ne le connaissaient pas. Allen se tourna vers ses amis :

« Je vous présente Neah, c'est mon cousin. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer » Fit Neah.

Et tout le monde lui répondit « De même »

_**A suivre...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

Dès l'arrivé de Neah, Allen n'arrêta pas de sourire et la fête en fut d'autant plus joyeuse, seul Tyki ne semblait pas content de voir Neah. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, s'approcha de Tyki, il lui tendit une part de bûche. Tyki la refusa et Neah s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Tyki, ça ne va pas ? »

« Ne t'approche pas de moi, tu veux. »

« Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? »

« Devine ! »

« C'est un oui, je suppose. »

« Bravo ! Depuis quand es-tu aussi intelligent ? »

« Surement depuis le jour où j'ai dit à Allen qu'il devait te quitter. »

« Je crois que tu as raison. »

Tyki foudroya Neah du regard. A cause de lui, Allen lui avait dit du jour au lendemain qu'il le quittait, alors qu'ils s'aimaient encore, la preuve étant qu'Allen n'avait pas résisté un seul instant lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

Neah considérait Allen comme son petit frère et il voulait qu'il soir heureux. C'est ce sentiment et leur lien de parenté qui fait qu'Allen l'écoute toujours. Neah n'apprécie pas beaucoup Tyki pour plusieurs raisons : il le trouve trop possessif envers Allen, il le trouve aussi quelque fois violent et il pensait qu'Allen était trop en danger avec Tryde comme colocataire, puisque les deux frères vivaient ensemble. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas trompé sur ce dernier point.

Le cousin d'Allen pensait que personne n'était assez bien pour ce dernier, même lui-même, son cousin. Neah ne se souvenait plus très bien depuis quand il aimait Allen, peut être depuis qu'Allen était venu chez eux pour la première fois, Allen avait 6 ans ce jour-là et lui tout juste 7 ans.

_Mon père venait de rentrer, j'accouru pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Quand j'arrivais devant lui, je vis qu'il n'était pas seul : un garçon aux cheveux blancs-neiges et aux yeux bleus-argentés se cachait derrière lui._

_Ma mère arriva après moi, elle se pencha vers le garçon et lui demanda :_

_« Bonjour Allen, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es perdu ? »_

_« C'est moi qui l'ai amené. » Avait répondu mon père._

_Allen se cachait toujours derrière mon père et me regardait avec de la crainte dans les yeux. Mon père s'accroupi près d'Allen et lui demanda :_

_« Ca ne va pas Allen ? »_

_Il continua de me fixer. Mon père suivit son regard et il me dit d'approcher, j'obéis :_

_« Allen, je te présente Neah, c'est mon fils. »_

_« Enchanté. » Lui dis-je._

_« Neah, je te présente Allen c'est ton cousin. »_

_Je m'étais alors avancé vers lui et avais tendu la main. Allen avait tout de suite reculé et s'était caché derrière mon père, après avoir poussé un petit cri de peur. Je n'avais regardé bizarrement et avais rejoins ma mère qui m'appelait depuis la cuisine._

_« Ecoute moi bien Neah, la maman d'Allen le tape souvent. »_

_« C'est parce qu'il fait beaucoup de bêtises ? »_

_« Non, c'est parce que sa maman est malade dans sa tête et qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. C'est pour ça qu'il a eu peur lorsque tu as levé la main vers lui. »_

_« Mais il faut que sa maman aille voir un docteur... »_

_« Elle le fait, mais ça mets du temps pour guérir. »_

_J'avais acquiescé et étais retourné auprès d'Allen, je m'étais alors avancé vers lui et je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Mon cousin avait d'abord été surpris, puis il avait hésité avant se me rendre mon étreinte._

Depuis ce jour, Neah ne l'avait presque plus lâché jusqu'aux 11 ans du blandin pour ne pas l'embarrasser, maintenant assez grand pour se rendre compte des véritables sentiments de Neah.

Neah se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Tyki ruminer sa haine. Dans la cuisine, Kanda et Allen parlaient joyeusement tout en mangeant de la bûche de noël. Neah aimait bien Kanda, même s'ils venaient de se rencontrer : il le trouvait digne d'Allen, le seul petit problème restait son côté jaloux, mais si Allen l'aimait, Neah était près à l'éduquer sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire et ce qui était autorisés.

Lavi et Lenalee furent les premiers à partir aux alentours de 22h30, ce fut ensuite Link à 23h. Allen dut mettre Tyki dehors, puisque celui-ci ne voulait pas partir. Wisely resta encore un peu, puis finit par lancer :

« Bon. Moi aussi je vais y aller. »

Allen se leva et le raccompagna à la porte. Neah se trouvait en cuisine et Kanda dormait sur le canapé. Wisely se retourna avant de partir :

« Au fait, Joyeux Noël Allen ! »

« Merci. » Allen lui sourit.

« C'est ton anniversaire aussi, désolé je n'ai pas de cadeaux. » Avoua Wisely, peiné.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà super gentil de ta part d'y avoir pensé. »

« Je tiens quand même à te donner un cadeau. »

Wisely lui lança un petit sourire espiègle et s'approcha d'Allen. Allen le regarda un peu surpris : il ne savait pas ce qu'allait faire Wisely. Le brun sourit une dernière fois et prit le visage d'Allen entre ses mains. Sans crier gare, Wisely embrassa Allen. Le blandinet écarquilla les yeux de surprise et voulut se dégager, mais Wisely l'attrapa à la taille et le colla à lui, limitant ses mouvements. Allen continua de se débattre, mais Wisely resserra son étreinte, l'empêchant de bouger.

Soudain Wisely tomba par terre, assommé. Derrière lui, Kanda se tenait debout et regardait le brun avec haine. Allen se laissa tomber à terre, les armes aux yeux. Kanda le regarda ne sachant pas s'il n'aurait pas encore plus peur s'il le prenait dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Kanda enlaça Allen et blandinet s'accrocha à lui...

_**A suivre...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

Neah arriva dans la pièce et quand il vit Wisely à terre et Allen en pleurs dans les bras de Kanda, il se rendit dans sa chambre sans rien dire : Allen avait besoin de Kanda et pas de lui, alors il devait s'effacer et laisser Kanda se charger de calmer Allen.

Après de longues minutes, Allen s'endormit dans les bras de Kanda. Le kendoka le souleva et l'amena dans sa chambre pour le coucher dans son lit. Quand ce fut fait et que Kanda voulut se relever, il se rendit compte qu'Allen avait agrippé son haut et qu'il lui était impossible de se défaire de son emprise. Kanda soupira et avec un petit sourire, il se coucha auprès d'Allen.

Très tôt le matin, Allen se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, fut le visage endormit de Kanda. Le blandin se redressa un peu et regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans sa chambre, mais il ne savait pas comment il y était allé. Il se souvenait juste d'avoir pleuré dans les bras de Kanda et s'être endormit.

Allen prit une couleur rouge pivoine quand il se souvint du moment où il avait pleuré. C'était un peu honteux, mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le geste de Wisely, heureusement que Kanda s'était réveillé pour l'arrêter.

Allen se tourna vers Kanda. Ces traits étaient un peu plus détendus que d'habitude et le blandinet le trouvait mignon comme ça. Allen caressa la joue de Kanda d'une main et sourit quand le kendoka poussa un petit grognement. Le blandin caressa ensuite ses doux cheveux noirs. Il se pencha après vers Kanda et l'embrassa sur le front :

« Merci Kanda. »

Kanda sourit dans son sommeil et Allen le regarda, un sourire aussi sur les lèvres. Kanda remua un peu et murmura, encore endormit :

« ... A... Allen... »

Le concerné rougit un peu en entendant son ami murmurer son prénom dans son sommeil et il se pencha pour de nouveau l'embrasser sur le front. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Kanda pour se réveiller. Kanda ouvrit les yeux et Allen se stoppa. Kanda resta sans rien dire encore un petit moment, le temps d'émerger et il en profita pour détailler les traits d'Allen. Ce dernier ce redressa et dis à Kanda avec un sourire :

« Bonjour. »

« Salut... »

Kanda profita pleinement du sourire d'Allen pendant qu'une importante information arrivait à son cerveau : Allen était à l'instant pencher vers lui, pour l'embrasser... L'information mit du temps à être traité et quand ce fut finit, Kanda prit une belle couleur rouge tomate. Il se tourna ensuite vers Allen et le regarda.

Allen faisait de même et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kanda avait subitement changé d'expression et de couleur. Il crut alors que Kanda avait de la fièvre. Il prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains, doublant la vive couleur des joues du concerné, et posa son front contre le sien.

« C'est bizarre, tu n'as pas de fièvre... » Finit par dire Allen.

Kanda ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, mais son regard était porté sur les lèvres roses d'Allen, il avait terriblement envi d'y gouter, mais après l'épisode de Wisely, il ne voulait pas qu'Allen prenne peur, il se retenu donc tant bien que mal.

Allen finit par s'écarter et Kanda souffla intérieurement : il était content que le blandin se soit éloigner, mais il était aussi mécontent de ne plus être en contact avec lui. Allen le regarda un moment, puis lui demanda :

« On va manger ? »

« Oui... »

Allen s'était ensuite levé. Cependant, dès qu'il fut levé, il fut pris de vertiges et tomba par terre. Kanda le rattrapa juste à temps et l'assit sur le lit. Allen le remercia et Kanda sentit qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de place dans le vase où les gouttes d'eau s'accumulaient depuis très longtemps : il sentait que sa limite pour ne pas sauter sur Allen approchait à grands pas.

Allen essaya de se relever et cette fois, il s'appuya sur Kanda pour ne pas tomber. Ils allèrent ensemble à la cuisine et Allen sortit de quoi prendre le petit déjeuner avant de s'assoir. Kanda s'assit à son tour en face de lui et mangea en silence.

Après quoi, Allen retourna dans sa chambre pour se reposer encore un peu. Pendant ce temps, Kanda jeta Wisely dehors et rejoignit Allen pour le regarder dormir. Quand Allen ouvrit pour la seconde fois les yeux depuis ce matin, il tomba de nouveau sur le visage d'un Kanda endormit. Il sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Sauf que Kanda ne dormait pas quand Allen se réveilla, il avait juste posé sa tête sur ses bras et fermé les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. Il les garda d'ailleurs fermé quand Allen caressa ses cheveux, profitant un maximum de ce contact. Allen fit ensuite descendre sa main sur la joue de Kanda et ce dernier commença à rougir.

Allen passa ensuite le doigt sur les lèvres de l'endormi [pas si endormi que ça] sans vraiment y faire attention. Là s'en était trop pour ce pauvre Kanda, dont une légère bosse s'était formée au niveau de son entrejambe. Il ouvrit les yeux et Allen sursauta.

Pour ne pas l'effrayer, Kanda pris sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il leva les yeux vers Allen qui était devenu anormalement rouge. Kanda esquissa un sourire et remonta ses baisers tout le long du bras d'Allen. Ce dernier rougit encore, mais se laissa faire, Kanda comprit qu'il avait réussit "à ne pas se mettre dans le même sac" que Wisely.

Il prit alors possession des douces lèvres d'Allen avec passion et amour. Allen fut d'abord surpris et il commença après à participer doucement au baiser. Kanda approfondis alors le baiser en constatant qu'Allen ne le repoussait pas. Allen participa avec plus de sentiments et plus d'avidité.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Allen était un peu moins rouge et haletait. Kanda l'observa un moment et prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa son front, provoquant la réaction espérée : le rougissement d'Allen.

« Trop mignon » Chuchota Kanda à l'oreille d'Allen.

Celui-ci s'empourpra d'avantage [si c'est possible] et baissa un peu les yeux, gêné. Kanda remonta sa tête et l'embrassa encore. Cette fois il quémanda l'entré de la bouche d'Allen qui lui fut autorisé après un moment d'hésitation de la part d'Allen. Leurs langues se lancèrent dans un ballet d'entremêlement, sans n'avoir de véritable dominant.

Kanda lâcha les lèvres d'Allen pour s'attaquer à son cou : il le mordilla gentiment se qui fit gémir Allen. Kanda continua de "martyriser" le cou du blandinet en le parcourant de baisers, le mordillant de temps à autres. Le kendoka voulait découvrir chaque parcelle du corps d'Allen, ne sachant pas s'il aurait l'occasion de le refaire plus tard.

Allen gémissait faiblement en sentant l'exploration de l'explorateur qu'était Kanda. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs, après avoir revisité une bonne dizaine de fois le cou d'Allen, commença à défaire la chemise du blandinet. Celui-ci se crispa un peu et Kanda le rassura d'une voix douce. Allen finit par se détendre au son de la voix du kendoka.

Kanda se mit alors à caresser le torse du plus jeune, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons pour les pincer. Allen poussa des gémissements plus forts que les précédents. Kanda mordilla un des tétons et continuait de jouer avec l'autre de sa main. Il entreprit ensuite de descendre le long du torse d'Allen en le parsemant de baisers.

Quand il arriva au niveau du bas ventre, il s'arrêta et Allen leva les yeux vers lui. Kanda retira son haut, son pantalon et son boxer pour se retrouver nu devant Allen. Ce dernier rougis en apercevant le membre tendu de Kanda. Après s'être déshabillé, il commença à défaire la ceinture du pantalon d'Allen, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

Kanda le regarda, pensant qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, mais Allen l'embrassa de tout son être et Kanda, après l'effet de surprise, en fit de même. Kanda frotta son bassin à celui d'Allen, lui arrachant quelques gémissements de désir. Le kendoka avait du mal à se retenir et Allen le vit bien. Il enleva alors son pantalon et son boxer et embrassa Kanda, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Après une bataille amoureuse entre les deux langues, Allen s'empala sur Kanda sans crier gare.

Allen poussa un cri de douleur étouffé entre ses lèvres et Kanda poussa un râlement rauque. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'Allen fasse ça. Allen commença à bouger son bassin pour faire comprendre à Kanda qu'il pouvait y aller.

Le kendoka ne le fit pas répéter une deuxième fois et commença à faire de lents et doux mouvements de vas-et-viens avec son bassin. Allen poussa d'abord de faibles gémissements, puis ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts en même temps que Kanda augmentait la vitesse de ses mouvements.

Kanda faisait maintenant de rapides coups de bassins et Allen criait de plaisir en répétant le nom de son amant. Kanda s'enfonça d'un coup entièrement dans Allen atteignant sa prostate. Allen n'eut même pas le temps d'voir mal, que déjà il hurlait de plaisir en demandant à Kanda d'aller plus vite.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, exciter par la voix sensuelle d'Allen. Ce fut le blandinet qui se libéra en premier entre leurs deux corps. Il se laissa un peu tomber sur l'épaule de Kanda. Le kendoka continua ses mouvements de bassins et finit par se déverser à son tour dans Allen. Il se retira ensuite et regarda Allen qui s'endormit presque aussitôt après.

Kanda le prit dans ses bras, se coucha et les recouvrit d'une couverture. Allen se blottit contre Kanda qui s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Neah juste à côté nota de ne pas oublier de dire à Allen d'insonoriser sa chambre. Il avait été réveillé par les cris de plaisirs de son cousin. Il s'enferma dans les toilettes, se sentant serré au niveau du pantalon.

_**A suivre...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

_**Chapitre 15 :**_

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement, Kanda restait tous les jours avec Allen et Neah sortit plusieurs fois pour ne pas les déranger. A la fin de la semaine, l'oncle d'Allen arriva. C'était un ami du père de Kanda et quand Kanda venait rendre visite au blandin, son père l'accompagnait pour voir le père de Neah.

Pendant la semaine, Link vint plusieurs fois pour donner et expliquer les cours à Allen. Lavi venait de temps en temps pour parler avec le blandinet des tournois de kendo. Lenalee demandait conseil à Allen pour ses rendez-vous avec Lavi. Tyki n'était pas venu depuis le réveillon de noël et il ne répondait pas au téléphone : c'était toujours Tryde qui décrochait.

Les vacances passèrent tranquillement, Allen dut tout de même être hospitalisé pendant deux jours et à sa sortie, Shéryl lui fit une dispense pour l'école.

Allen passait ses journées à la maison avec Neah et il s'ennuyait beaucoup. Un matin, Neah demanda à son père :

« Est-ce que je peux emmener Allen dehors aujourd'hui ? »

« D'accord, mais ne restez pas trop longtemps dehors, il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe malade. »

Neah alla tout de suite prévenir Allen qui sauta de joie. Neah choisit la destination sans rien dire à son cousin. Ils arrivèrent en ville et Allen regarda autour de lui comme un gamin excité, pour essayer de savoir où ils se rendaient. Neah le regardait, amusé.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter devant un grand bâtiment en verre. Allen et Neah entrèrent et le visage du blandin s'illumina : le bâtiment de verre n'était autre qu'une gigantesque serre.

Des arbres et des fleurs de toutes sortes la remplissaient. Allen et Neah passèrent plusieurs heures dans la serre à en faire systématiquement le tour des plantes et à les observer.

Quand ils sortirent enfin, de la neige tombait à gros flocons. Les deux cousins s'émerveillèrent devant la première neige d'hiver. Allen fit un vœu, tout comme Neah : il parait qu'un vœu fait lors de la première neige d'hiver à beaucoup de chances de se réaliser.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la maison, Neah prépara du chocolat chaud pour Allen et lui. Il rejoignit son cousin sur le canapé pour regarder avec lui le film à la télé.

Allen s'endormit très vite, la tête sur l'épaule de Neah. Celui-ci le regarda, le sourire aux lèvres. Allen dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine se levant en même temps qu'il inspirait. Neah se pencha vers Allen et l'embrassa. Allen resta endormit.

La porte claqua, Neah tourna la tête, mais ne vit pas qui l'avait vu...

_**A suivre...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

_**Chapitre 16 :**_

Neah coucha Allen sans le réveillé et sortit. Il aperçut Kanda qui s'en allait dans l'ascenseur. Neah stoppa l'ascenseur et entra dedans à son tour. Kanda lui lança un regard noir et voulu sortir, mais Neah l'en empêcha et bloqua l'ascenseur lorsqu'ils furent entre deux étages.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda Kanda d'une voix froide.

« Je veux t'expliquer. »

« Quoi ? Le fait que tu embrasses ton propre cousin ? »

« Précisément. »

« Moi je n'ai rien à te dire. »

"Après tout, Allen ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, c'est tout à fait normal qu'il sorte avec quelque d'autre et qu'il couche avec moi, juste pour le sexe." Pensait Kanda ou du moins essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Allen... dormait. » Avoua Neah.

Kanda leva les yeux, qu'il avait baissés auparavant, vers Neah.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis amoureux d'Allen depuis longtemps déjà et quand il est en position de faiblesse comme à l'instant, j'en profite, mais je ne vais jamais plus loin qu'un baiser. » Continua Neah.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce que tu mérite l'amour d'Allen et moi, juste son amitié. Et puis, si je n'avais pas voulu que tu couche avec mon cousin, je serais intervenu : c'est moi qui ai dit à Allen de quitter Tyki. » Rétorqua Neah.

Kanda recula un peu. "Il vaut mieux être dans ses petits papiers, sinon il est largement capable de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs..."

Neah redémarra l'ascenseur, un sourire diabolique sur le visage du genre : maintenant-que-tu-sais-t-as-intérêt-de-rester-gentil.

* * *

><p>Allen dormait toujours et son rêve était assez... pervers : au début, il ne faisait que se balader dans une allée de cerisiers en fleurs, puis soudainement, le décor était passé du printemps à l'automne et un homme était apparu. Il s'était approché de lui, mais Allen ne discernait pas le visage de ct homme qui s'approchait de plus en plus vers lui.<p>

L'homme l'embrassa et passa ses mains sous son haut sans autres formalités, Allen ne pouvait pas bouger et les caresses le faisaient gémir contre son gré. La main du mystérieux homme descendit au niveau du pantalon du blandin. Il défit la fermeture du jean et prit le membre d'Allen en main. Il commença à faire de lents vas-et-viens et il accéléra au fur et à mesure.

Allen finit par jouir dans la main de cet homme noir. Son pantalon fur alors enlevé et l'homme le prit sur ses genoux. Allen sentit quelque chose de dur et chaud contre son intimité.

Allen voulut protester, mais son corps ne pouvait pas bouger. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux du blandinet et coulèrent sur ses joues.

Il entendit alors quelqu'un l'appelé et le décor s'effaça autour d'Allen...

« ...llen ! Allen ! Allen ! »

Le blandin ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Devant lui, Kanda le regardait avec inquiétude.

Allen se mit enfin à pleurer pour de bon et se jeta dans les bras de Kanda en sanglotant bruyamment. Kanda le serra contre lui, lui caressa les cheveux et essaya de le réconforter du mieux qu'il put. Allen continua de pleurer en s'accrochant à Kanda.

Neah, de son côté, emportait un homme aux cheveux blonds dans la chambre d'ami. Il le jeta contre le mur et l'homme cria :

« Ca fait mal ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Et toi alors ? Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer tranquillement après avoir essayé de violer mon cousin ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Ironisa l'homme blond.

Neah lui lança un regard noir et l'homme baissa les yeux. »

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » Demanda Neah.

« Tu devrais le savoir Neah. »

« Va-t-en... »

« Et si je reste ? »

« Alors je te castrerais, Link ! »

L'homme blond qui avait faillit violer Allen était bien Howard Link, fils adoptif de Malcolm C. Luberier.

Link se leva et sortit. En passant pat le salon, il vit Allen pleurant toujours dans les bras de Kanda. Celui-ci lança un regard meurtrier à Link et resserra son emprise sur Allen. Link partit sans rien dire.

Peu après, Allen s'endormit contre Kanda et le kendoka le coucha dans son lit et s'allongea à côté de lui.

_**A suivre...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Horror

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

Kanda resta 2 jours et 2 nuits avec Allen qui ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pendant ce laps de temps, Allen ressemblait à un petit enfant effrayé.

Quand le blandinet se fut enfin calmé, il remercia Kanda et ce dernier en profita pour lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des semaines :

« Allen... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Allen avait réfléchit quelques instants avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Kanda dans un doux baiser. Allen rompit le baiser et des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues :

« Je t'aime Kanda. »

Le visage de Kanda s'illumina d'un sourire tendre et amoureux et il embrassa Allen sans le prévenir. Allen d'abord surpris, participa avec avidité et passion. Kanda lécha la lèvre inférieure d'Allen pour obtenir l'accès à la bouche de celui-ci. Allen la lui donna et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et se caressèrent dans un ballet à la fois doux et endiablé.

Kanda défit la chemise d'Allen et ses mains caressèrent son dos. Allen frémit et se colla à Kanda. Ce dernier enleva la chemise d'Allen et l'allongea sur le lit. Il se mit à titiller les tétons de son amant en les pinçant. Le kendoka parsema le cou d'Allen de chastes baisers et descendit petit à petit en faisant les épaules et le haut de la poitrine du garçon. Allen poussait de temps en temps de petits gémissements avec sa douce voix cristalline.

Kanda porta sa bouche aux petits bouts de chairs rougis par le plaisir, pour les lécher et les mordiller pendant qu'une des mains du kendoka enlevait le pantalon du blandin, ainsi que son boxer.

Kanda prit ensuite en main, le membre gorgé de plaisir et commença à faire de lents vas-et-viens. Allen se mit à haleter et ses gémissements furent plus nombreux et plus forts que les précédents.

Kanda arrêta ses mouvements, arrachant à Allen un râle de mécontentement. Le kendoka lécha le gland d'Allen du bout de la langue, provoquant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir chez le blandinet.

Kanda prit ensuite le membre d'Allen en bouche et fit de lents vas-et-viens. Allen haletait et gémissait de plus en plus fort sous la douce torture de son amant. Il ne put tenir plus longtemps jouit dans la bouche du kendoka.

Celui-ci avala toute la semence du blandin, releva la tête et se lécha les lèvres :

« Tu es délicieux Allen. »

Le blandinet piqua un fard et cacha son visage derrière ses bras. Kanda lui attrapa l'un de ses bras et le souleva pour voir le visage du garçon. Le visage d'Allen était si rouge que les plus belles tomates mûres et les pivoines les plus rouges, pouvaient aller se rhabiller. Kanda sourit et embrassa son blandin. Allen resta rouge, mais entoura la nuque de Kanda de ses bras pour approfondir encore plus ce baiser.

Les mains d'Allen s'activèrent à enlever le haut de Kanda et à parcourir son torse. Le kendoka rompit le baiser et enleva son bas et son boxer.

Il présenta après deux doigts à Allen qui les prit en bouche et les lécha avidement. Kanda retira ses doigts et en introduit un dans l'intimité d'Allen. Le blandinet ne ressentit rien et Kanda ajouta donc le deuxième.

Là, Allen poussa un gémissement de douleur. Le kendoka fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre. Quand il l'estima prêt, Kanda retira ses doigts, le redressa et le prit. Allen griffa le dos de Kanda sous la douleur de l'intrusion. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs attendit quelques instants que l'étreinte d'Allen se dessert pour commencer à bouger en lui.

Allen l'accompagna avec son bassin, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Kanda ondula de plus en plus vite et s'aventurant à chaque fois plus profondément.

Allen était passé du stade de gémissements à celui de cris de plaisir. Et lorsque Kanda toucha sa prostate, ce ne fut plus des cris de plaisir qui parvenaient aux oreilles du kendoka, mais des hurlements de plaisir.

Allen fut le premier à jouir entre leurs deux corps. Kanda se déversa en lui dans un râle rauque quelques secondes après.

Les deux amants s'allongèrent sur le lit, épuisés. Kanda prit Allen dans ses bras après s'être retiré. Le blandinet se blottit contre le torse du kendoka. Ils ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite malgré la fatigue qui les asseyait.

Kanda en profita pour demander à Allen :

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? »

« C'était sous les fleurs de cerisiers, tu t'entrainais au kendo tout seul et dehors. »

« Et toi qui lisais contre un arbre, tu étais venu vers moi pour m'aider... »

Allen sourit en repensant à ce jour.

Ils s'endormir l'un contre l'autre en rêvant de leur première rencontre aussi banale qu'importante maintenant.

**FIN**


End file.
